Broken
by assassinlacey
Summary: two supernatual irken, interwined by fate, seach for their bretheren to keep balence in the universe. but all is not what it seems, filled with gore and action, these beings will stop at nothing to keep peace in order
1. Chapter 1

_~3:45~ lacey_

I woke up on the floor in the middle of the night. i must have slept through falling out of bed. War's soft breathing comforted me as i slipped back in. as he stirred ever so slightly, I pulled the cover back and over me and layed down. As War murmmered about parts and tool in his deep dreaming, i slipped back into unconsciousness.

~9:30~ lacey

As my alarm blasted an annoying siren, i jolsted awake. War sat straight up, his green skin paler than usual, and sneezed.

"I feel horrible..." His voice was scratchy. I could feel the heat radiating off his frail body.

"Stay in bed today, i'll do your share of the chores. And don't even think about working." I said in a stern voice.

"Lacey, im not si-!" He sneezed in mid sentance."Okay...maybe i am a little sick." He hung his head in defeat.

"Did ya know that ya talk in yer sleep, War?" We looked up to see Marshall, in all his mightly glory, standing in our door way.

I frowned.

"GET OUT MY ROOM!" he flinched at the sound of me yelling. I marched over to the door and slammed it in his face. After a short pause he begen pounding on the steel door. finally he gave up and walked away. He'd only break his hands trying to break down the door. And even if he wanted to, he could spaw up in here if he would just try and pratice.

"You didn't have to be rude... besides, he was just coming to get me for day shift." War said, only now his lyrical voice was scratchier than before.

"Stop talking and rest, i'll go make breakefast and bring it you and then i'll send for Suboshi. good?" he smiled and layed back down.

i went over to the closet and pulled out a black shirt and black jeans, went behind the changing screen and sliped it on and walked out of the room. to my suprise Marshall was sitting next to the door, silently pouting. he got up and follwed me down the purple steel plated hallway, past more metal doors and finally to an elevator. we steped inside and he pressed the up button and then the ground floor. we went up several levels before reaching our destination. the doors opened and he stepped of first.

" whats on the adgenda to day kid?" he asked. i aways disliked the fact that he called me kid, eventhough he was older than me, i was still his teacher.

" dissapering and reaperring, also known as 'spawning'... oh and your doing Wars chores." i smiled as i sad the last part. his face remaind cold. "smile dammit!" he still just stared out in space.

_~9:45~ War_

Lacey returned with a bowl of soup and set it dow next to me.

"lacey, can i ask you something?" i said, my voice horse and rough.

"later. eat and go back to sleep." she said. i could tell she was busy, she teaches 'element' control and simple to advanced 'magic' to new clan members and the young ones. not to mention shes the spider-eyed irken. a tough job for anyone, especially a mother-to-be.

as i lie in bed i ponder what i could do to pass the time.


	2. Chapter 2

_~5:35~ war_

I woke up with a sense of stability. my head was less congested and my sneezing almost stoped. a bit of rest and some of Zaara home brewed soup was almost everything i needed to get over a cold. the room inside the curtians of the big gypsy bed was dark, the black fabrick let absolutly no light in and incased me in my own little world.

i sneezed as i opened up the the casscading curtain. the light hit me hard and i squeezed my eyes shut. i didnt need them any reder than they already were. i saw that i had a little bit of color back in me. i slinked out of bed and slipped in to a pair of pants at the protruding end of the big black and red bed. after putting on the black uniform pants i walked over to the small blue bar set up in the room and poured myself a drink. my head ached a little less after that. then i put on my black and purple striped uniform shirt and left the room. as i walked down the purple steel plated hallway, past other metal doors and up to the elevator i pondered the thought of going to work late.

my hair slowly transformed into long sleek waist length antenna and my human eyes turned into blood red irken eyes. i never mastered the pigment thing though, so im always pale green. i played with the red jewled ring on the middle of my three fingers (not including my thumb). the elevator dinged and out came Mrashall. and he looked older, more tired.

"i was just coming to get ya', we have councile, so L told me ta come an git yer sick ass." he said with a sick hint of anger.

"thanks marshall... why is Lacey going to councile anyway? we have school in the morning. she never go's to counsile on school nights..." i said with confusion. and it was true, she never wanted to go on school nights. i looked up at him. he was about 6'3'' and i was 5'5'' lacey was 5'3''. that gave me an advantge on both of them. i ducked under his arm and twisted him around, the brought him crash ing down.

" mother of god! what the bloody 'ell was that fer?!" he said, pain visable on his face.

" what did you learn?" i said calmly.

"that yer an ass!" he spat. i shruged it of and picked up his hat and put it on.

" i think i like this cowboy hat... can i keep it onii-can?" i asked sweetly makeing my eyes as big as i could. he looked around and got up, there was dust on his black shirt and a small trear in his jeans. he smiled and took his hat.

"no." he said.

i turned my back on him and walked into the elevator. when we reached the ground floor i saw everyone about, all busy with his or her part of the house work. it was a big mansion in the south dakota mountians, so we all had a part to play. i do the cooking and i clean the kitchen, marshall washes dishes and lights the fire places, and on weekends dose night shift, he's a good night watchmen. Zarra, our newist female, helps me with the cooking, she is the bartender at the club we own and she teaches the young ones math. Baku and Suzuku are like the nurses and nannys for all the clan children.

there are ten adult members of the clan, five proxys, and 15 children of various ages. thats 30 members in all. we're a big clan with an even biger additude. we dont like being talked down to and we defend our bothers and sisters, unlike most clans. BlackRoseCLAN, not BlackRoseCROP, is, in its own way, a its own world.

_~9:30~ lacey { main building/ common room}_

i saw everyone sitting down at the great table, all the adults, the apprentices, the older kids, the only empty seats were the two big ones at the center of the table. the only two missing were me and war. Marshall made his entrance a little while ago, but this time without war. and it left me wondering. this was the only time durring the day that our defences are down, so, im always edgey when this happens. my apprentices all got up and stood my me, leaving thier empty plates behinde.

Vallen, a short male with blue eyes and dark wintergreen skin, held my hand. he was the youngest apprentice and my best friend. he taught me how to paly_ minecraft._ Seth, a pale, fraile, green eyed male about my hight, analized the room, is gift was math and tech, Marshall, big and buff with creamy red eyes, he had a gift for art. Suboshi, a tall, pale, bule eyed male, was the medic and my apprentice. ive known him all my life and he was much, much older than me. and finall, Kira, a singer/ dancer, he was an idele fighter and performer, even though he was blind.

we all heard the door open and war walk in. he looked like a little kid, it was hard to believe that he was my mate. his eyes were big and his arms were around his gut. somethig spooked him...

_security breach! nothern fence line has been breached!_

the sirens screached and shouted the samething over and over again.

we prepaired for a battle.

* * *

**hello humans and monsters of earth! sorry for not posting for like, a week... ive been busy with work and school and i just dont have time to type! oh well, i'll try and post every sunday or monday. sunday most likly, anywho, im sharing anaccount with _demonwispers_and _viktorvictoria._ and they will be posting a little story about a kid who is a modern slender man! the story is called** _silent_ crys.** oh yeah, and ley the gore begin!**


	3. Chapter 3

~_9:35~ {wepondry room} lacey_

as i suited up in my armor, war wimpered.

"those little..! grr! when i get my hands on those pookas, i swear i'll tear em to ribbons! ya hear me? kill em all!" i growled. he just stared at me.

"i dont think that... well it could be that we... nahh."

"could be what..?" i asked straping the last of my metal cuffs on.

he looked up. "huh?"

i rolled my eyes. "nothin..." his armor was alredy on. as the rest of the clan suited up, we were the first to smell the invaders.  
i sensed someone behind me and swang around bringing my sword down on their neck. a lions head rolled off and down to the floor.

the fire that clung to my blade burnt the raw meat in his neck. the body fell limplessly on to the stone of the walk way, trees lined it, makeing it an easy hideout for our intruders. the rest of the clan (with out the children of corse) filed out and sprang into action.

several pooka came at me, for i was seperated from the group of fighters. one had a goats head, one with a jackeles, and another one with a snakes. the snake lunged first, i doged and spun around. the goat sliced the air with dule blades. i danced around them and maneged to get a drop kick on the snake. dogeing my attac the snake tryed to bite me. i grbed aholed of his arm and flipped him onto the goat and drove my blade through the both of them.

i heard the jackel approche slowly and unassure weather or not she should fight. i spun around with my leg exstended and kicked her in the jaw. she fell to the floor with a broken jaw.

war ran up and beheaded her in one swift blow to the neack with his scimitar. the sharp black blade was stained red.

" i know what im gonna be doing later tonight..." he said with a saddistic grin, evil and twisted with sharp and deadly teeth.

"behind you!" i heard Kira yell at marshall. "looks like they need help, kid. c'mon." i said sweetly, mirroring his smile. we darted throught the trees and along the walkway, cutting down anything in our path. war jumped up on to one of the pookas and ripped out its throat. he did that several times before useing the scimitar again. now he used it recklessly, like he was board of all this violence.

as qickly as they came, they fell back. like one moment they were all teeth and fury, and the next they were terrified of us and our just started running when gun shots rang out, ten at a time. i drew my pistol and shot several of them down.

~_10:30~ {master bedroom, lower level} war_

i looked around nervously. i'd only perposed to her three week ago, but i still got nervous when she looked at me. i started to pace the room.

lacey walked out of the bath room in a trasparent robe and sat on the bed. she looked up and over at me and blushed.

" are you comming?" she asked.

"...not tonight, please, just not tonight love..." she looked down and nodded.

"did i do something wrong?"she asked after a little while. i stoped and walked over to the bed. i was hesitent at first, but then i sat down next to her. i grabed her hands and brought them to my lips.

"no, you didnt do anything wrong, love. im just... nervous.." she lowered our hands and leaned in to kiss me. but insted of pulling back, like ive don to her before, i kissed the kiss deepend, i could feel our body temperatures rise. i didnt know what to do with my hands.

we somehow got to the point where i was on to of her. i stopped it short and got off.

" not tonight." i said frowned.

" you say that every night. just let yourself go for one night!" she got up and let the robe drop and she pointed at herself.

"this-" she motioned up and down. "is what you're missing out on." i rolled my eyes

"yeah okay. I'm just saving myself for our wedding night is all." i smiled insecurely.

"... fine then. i have to wait a whole month for you to come around." she rolled her eyes. i shifted my weight on the bed as she crawled onto it.

"dose that mean i get to tease the virgin till he wedding night?" she asked sweetly.

"no!" i said, terrified of being in my naked lovers presence with no intention of giving her a night of pleasure.

i laid down with my back towards her.

"good night Lacey." i said forcefully.

"fine, be like that." she got under the covers and tried to sleep.

_~1:00~ {master bedroom/lower level} Lacey_

around 11 wars breathing evened out, meaning that he fell asleep. i tossed and turned in bed, waking him up.

"uhhhggg... go to sleep!" he put the pillow over his head.

"sorry... i cant sleep."

"maybe i should of... nah, wouldn't make a difference." he said and sat up. he grabbed my far shoulder and pulled me close to him. i laid back and he looked me over.

" no wonder i fell in love with you...'' i smiled at his comment. but he proved that he loved me for more than my looks. he smiled back at me.

"i love you, you know that right?" i said.

he laughed a little. "yeah, i know." he leaned forward and kissed me. "we have school."

"damn it war! don't remind me!" i said sarcastically. i yawned.

"we still have a few hours.." i said, closing my eyes.

i fell asleep before i even knew i was tired.


End file.
